We have completed all data collection for this study without complications. Data analysis is on going. We have ensemble averaged multiple exercise trials for each subject and are presently optimizing the mathematical model used to describe the data. The results of this study are expected to improve our understanding of the effect of exercise intensity on dynamic changes in oxygen uptake during exercise recovery.